Can I Marry Your Daughter?
by DramaPrincess96
Summary: It's Abi's 21st birthday and Jay is planning a special surprise for her, but first he must get her father's approval...


Jay took a deep breath, inhaling the warm air as he stood on the doorstep of the Branning household. It was a bright summer's morning in the middle of June. It was the year 2017 and it was Abi's 21st birthday. She was returning from her completed course at university in a couple of hours time and her close friends and relatives would be coming to the Branning house to welcome the girl, who has always dreamed to become a vet, home. However, Jay had come early with the approval of Abi's father Max Branning as Jay wanted to ask Max a very important, yet life changing question. He was planning on doing this to Abi on her 21st birthday party which was being held at R&R tonight.

Jay's knuckles clenched as he knocked on the door. Max opened the door with a tea towel swung over his shoulder.

"Alright Jay," Max nodded as he opened the door wider allowing Jay to come through. Jay walked in and entered the living room with Max following.

Jay chuckled to himself, "I was actually nervous about coming here to be honest, I still not too sure what I'm going to say."

"Well it must be important if you wanted to come round to talk to me personally," Max placed the tea towel on the back of one of the chairs which was tucked under the dining room table. "Y'know, man to man."

"Just bear with me please," Jay sighed. "I'm sorry if I take up a lot of your time."

"Jay, just spit out mate," Max sighed, impatiently.

Jay took a deep breath as he ran his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and held it up for Max to see. "See in this box is a ring for Abi- she's my everything. Really…Mr Branning, it would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side."

Max looked at the young red headed 23 year old with his eyebrow arched, "Is this going where I think this is going?"

"I'm hoping that very soon I can marry your daughter," Jay blurted out as he hid the box inside his pocket again. He then took a deep breath before continuing. "I wanna make her my wife. I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life and give her the best of me till the day that I die!

"I wanna marry your princess and make her my queen!"

Max's eyes widened at Jay's last sentence. He found that cheesy.

"She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen," Jay smiled at the thought. "I'll be smiling when she walks down that aisle, on the arm of her father," Jay's eyes wandered up and down Max's figure, suggestively.

Max stared at Jay, bewildered. Jay let out a sigh, "She's been hearing for steps since the day that we met," Jay confided in the father of hopefully his bride to be. "I'm honestly scared to death to think what would happen if she ever left," Jay placed his hand on his heart. Then, he held his hand out in a stop position, "You don't need to worry about me ever treating her bad cos that would never happen." He scrambled through the other pocket of his jeans to reveal a folded up piece of A4 paper. He handed it to Max, "I've got most of my vows done so far." Jay took a deep breath, feeling his palms sweat and his body going numb as he watched Max unfold the piece of paper.

"I honestly have no doubts about this being the right time," Jay pleaded as Max read his vows. "From the first time I saw Abi, I swear that I knew that I'll say I do, that one day I will marry her. I love her so much Max, she means the world to me. Without her, I'm nothing. She's my soul mate."

Max looked up at Jay, giving him back the piece of paper. Jay quickly folded it back up and put it back inside his pocket. Jay looked at Max nervously before a big smile appeared on Max's face. "You have my consent!"

Jay smiled with relief as Max held out his hand. Jay took his hand as they shared a manly handshake, "Oh my god, seriously?!" Jay sounded chuffed.

Max nodded, letting Jay's hand go. "Yeah why wouldn't I let you marry her? You've made her happy since she was 14, she's now 21 and you still do! You've proved yourself to me, big time and I'm impressed."

"I promise I won't let you down," Jay spoke, excitedly.

"Good," Max smiled before turning serious. "Now, I'm gonna say the same thing I said to you when you were 18…if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"And I'm gonna say the same thing…if I hurt her, I'll kill myself."

…

**A/N: **I'd like to thank 25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 for inspiring me to do one shots related to songs. I'd like to thank her for being like a sister to me too. Without you, I don't think I would be where I am on fanfiction today:') Loveyou! x


End file.
